Tricks & Treats
by JenRar
Summary: Morgan and the guys try to get revenge on the ladies for their bet at cards. Who will win, and what are the stakes? This is the sequel to The Bet. M/G, H/P, JJ/Rossi, Reid/Austin. Lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Disclaimer applies to the entire story. This is a sequel to my story, The Bet. You don't have to read that first, but it would help!_

~*~TaT~*~

**Chapter 1  
Morgan's POV**

I looked around to make sure the guys and I were the only ones within earshot as we ate lunch in Hotch's office.

"So I was thinking," I mumbled around a bite of my hamburger. When I had their attention, I continued. "Pen and I were listening to the radio last night, and that stupid Village People song came on."

Everyone but Reid rolled their eyes. He grinned and said, ""That was a lot of fun. We should do that again sometime."

I threw a fry at him and glared at him with what I hoped was a look of disgust. "Anyway, I realized we've never had our revenge for that bet and having to sing with those stupid hats on."

"Don't remind us," Hotch said with a groan.

"I can still feel those feathers itching," Rossi grumbled.

"It wasn't that bad," Reid murmured, causing all three of us to narrow our eyes at him. He raised his chin, sticking to his guns. "Well, it wasn't."

"Got anything in mind?" Rossi asked after swallowing the bite of his meatloaf sandwich.

"Bowling," I said confidently. "I know Hotch and I do pretty well."

Hotch nodded.

Rossi looked interested, but Reid's reaction surprised me. He looked up and grinned, nodding quickly.

"You bowl, Reid?" Rossi asked him.

"Did you know that bowling is really a game of physics and trigonometry?" he began, so excited that his voice squeaked. "It's all about trajectory, force, angles, and release. In fact, Sir Isaac—"

Rossi interrupted with a bark of laughter and announced to us, "He bowls."

Leave it to the kid to make bowling a science experiment.

"What about the girls?" Hotch asked, looking up at me. "I know Em's bowled some, but what about the others?"

I grinned. "I asked Pen that last night." My mind drifted for a moment, thinking of our whole conversation the night before.

~*~TaT~*~

"_Hey, handsome," P's voice called from the living room. "What do you think about hosting a Halloween costume party here this year?"_

_Penelope and I had officially been dating for six months, and it had taken me nearly two weeks of begging, cajoling, and every other form of persuasion I had in my bag of tricks before she finally moved in with me. She'd been worried I would get tired of having her underfoot, but as far as I was concerned, the positives far outweighed any negatives she could come up with in her pretty little head. She'd moved in over a month ago, and I couldn't be happier with the situation._

_I walked back into the room from the kitchen, carrying Pen's glass of wine and my beer, and smiled. "Whatever you wanna do, baby. Set it up, tell me what I need to do to help, and I'll do it," I said, taking a long pull of my beer._

"_Excellent. The girls'll be excited. JJ wanted to have it at their place, but Little Creek is far enough out that if we had anything to drink, we'd have to stay the night since taxis would cost a fortune. Dave vetoed that pretty quickly," she explained, grinning._

_I smirked. "I'm sure he did. You know how much of a pain in the ass Rossi is about that type of stuff."_

_She laughed and nodded, reaching for the remote to the stereo and turning it on. After the commercial finished, I groaned when I heard the song that came on. Penelope just smirked at me above her laptop, her eyes twinkling. She began humming along to the Village People's "Y.M.C.A."_

"_Remember this?" she teased, before continuing in a sincere voice, "You guys looked awfully silly up there, but it was the best night of my life."_

"_Mine, too, Baby Girl," I assured her, before rolling my eyes as she began to sing along to the words while she worked._

_I let my mind wander back to that night and how we'd ended up dressed as fools on stage. It had all started with...a bet!_

_Damn! The guys and I had yet to pay our women back for beating us at cards and making us get up on stage in costumes and sing that ridiculous song! I'd have to bring that up with them and see what we could come up with for revenge. I had an idea already, though._

"_Hey, princess, do you bowl?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Bowl, Penelope. Do. You. Like. To. Bowl?"_

_Her attention was still focused on the computer._

"_Yeah, I've been a few times with the girls for our girls' night out. We all enjoy it, even if we aren't great. Why?"_

"_Oh, uh, Hotch asked last week if I thought we should all go out as a team one weekend, and I said I'd ask. I forgot until now. You think you and the girls would like that?"_

_A minute later, she made a noncommittal sound and continued clacking away at her laptop, pausing every little bit to take a sip of wine._

"_Hey, Red Delicious," I called softly, reaching out to tweak a red curl that had fallen from the clip atop her head._

_When I got no response, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I quickly finished my beer, set the empty bottle aside, and stood. I pulled the laptop from my woman's hands, earning myself a surprised gasp and a glare. Setting it on the coffee table, I then scooped Penelope up in my arms and began walking us down the hall to the bedroom, P giggling in my arms the whole way._

"_If you wanted to go to bed, all you had to do was ask," she teased._

_I smirked and moved one hand down to caress the curve of her bottom. I drew my hand back and then let it swing in to lightly spank her panty-covered ass once. "That's for ignoring me, woman."_

~*~TaT~*~

"So I think we could take them," I assured the group. "I'm not sure what we could do for the winners, though."

Rossi smirked, and one look told me something devilish was cooking in his warped mind. "You mentioned the Halloween party. I know we're having an office party here during the day, assuming we're in town."

He glanced around, noticing our agreement, and then continued, "Well, what if the winners get to choose the costumes the losers wear for the party here at work? I can think of plenty of embarrassing costumes for the ladies."

Hotch gave Rossi a mock warning look. "Keep it tasteful, Dave."

Rossi's smirk grew to a grin. "I always do, Aaron. I always do."

That was good enough for me. "Sounds good," I said. "Hotch, man, you wanna bring up the idea about going bowling this weekend?"

"I can do that. Em's been wanting to get together with everyone anyway, so I'll use that as an excuse. We should probably forgo mentioning the bet until we're actually there."

Once that was agreed on, we finished our lunch and shot the shit until we heard Pen, JJ, and Prentiss walk back into the bullpen. We all walked out to greet them, and Hotch mentioned going bowling on the upcoming Saturday.

JJ looked at Pen and Emily, who both nodded. Then she smiled and said, "We're in. That'll be fun. We haven't been out as a group in a while, and we've never bowled together."

"Great." Hotch glanced at me. "Dale City Lanes in Woodbridge still has Xtreme Bowling, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we could grab dinner there, too."

"Okay, so we'll plan on meeting there at seven if we're in town," Hotch told the group. He glanced down at his watch. "Okay, everyone. Back to work."

I gave Pen a quick kiss on the cheek and sent her to her lair to mess with her babies before turning and heading to my desk to tackle the stack of folders I still needed to finish. Grinning, I thought about the upcoming weekend. I knew we'd have a blast _and_ blow the ladies out of the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Garcia's POV**

"C'mon, Hot Stuff, we gotta go!" I called out to Derek. The man had no hair, yet he could spend twice as much time as I did in the bathroom getting ready.

"I'm comin', mama. Hold your horses," he said, smirking when my jaw dropped as he stepped into the living room.

He looked like sex on two legs, in his worn, faded jeans and dark green Henley shirt. I blushed when he chuckled, knowing he'd caught the way I'd been looking him over.

"What?" I asked, pretending I hadn't been caught staring.

"Don't worry, Baby Girl, you're looking mighty fine tonight, too," he answered in a husky voice, his eyes moving from my head to my toes and back again, pausing at all the best spots.

I preened a bit, turning one way and then the other, knowing I did look damn good. I was wearing a pair of black jean capris and had paired them with a new, bright pink, Betty Boop, old-fashioned bowling shirt with a black collar to match the jeans. On my feet were bright pink fuzzy socks and a pair of black and pink Converse sneakers with white soles and toes. My hair was pulled up into two pigtails, and tied around each were matching bright pink ribbons. I looked a bit like a fifties pinup and felt comfortable and sexy.

"Thank you," I replied happily, standing on my tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, careful not to smudge my very pink lipstick. "Ready? JJ called ten minutes ago and said they'd be here in—"

He interrupted, saying, "I know, sweetheart. They're outside. I saw them pull up through the window. Let's scoot."

I grinned and grabbed my sweater from the back of the chair. Derek pulled on his leather jacket and then guided me out of the house and down to the waiting SUV.

Dave was behind the wheel, and as we approached, JJ slid from the passenger seat.

"Here, Morgan, you can sit up front with Dave. I'll ride in the back with Pen."

Derek greeted JJ, nodded to Dave, and then opened the back door so I could climb in. JJ had already slid in beside me. When everyone was buckled up, Dave pulled away from the curb and immediately began talking with Derek about the latest football game the night before.

JJ turned to me and smiled. "You look so great, Garcie! You were right; that shirt did go well with the shoes and pants."

I stuck my foot out and flexed, showing off the matching socks. "Check these out, too," I told her, grinning.

We made small talk all the way to the bowling alley and pulled up right beside the other black SUV in the lot.

"Looks like the others are already here," Dave said to no one in particular.

"It's Hotch, man; what'd you expect?" Derek answered, laughing.

The four of us walked into the bowling alley and waved to the others, who were sitting at two lanes near the end. After paying for our shoes and games, we joined our group.

Austin and Emily were sitting on one side of the lanes, while Reid and Hotch were lounging across from them. Just as we sat down with them, three ladies walked up carrying two large pizzas, two pitchers of beer, and a large stack of plates, cups, and napkins. Derek's eyes lit up, and when they were gone, he immediately grabbed the cups and began pouring the beer.

Laughing, I couldn't resist teasing him. "Don't drink too much, baby," I warned him. "You'll need some alcohol to drown your sorrows in when the girls and I kick your behinds tonight."

I watched as he raised an eyebrow and looked at the other guys before his gaze fell on me again and he smirked.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is, sweetness?"

I looked at JJ, Emily, and Austin, who all shrugged and nodded. "Sure, handsome."

When the guys all grinned, I knew we were in trouble. Unfortunately, by that point, it was too late.

Rather than chicken out, I forced bravado into my tone and asked, "What are the stakes?"

All four of us were shocked when Derek told us about the winners choosing the costumes for Halloween. I looked at JJ, Em, and Austin, and I knew the fish faces they were making echoed my own.

"What's the matter, ladies?" Rossi's lip curled up in a smirk. "Afraid you're going to lose?"

I steeled my shoulders, noticed the other girls doing the same, and answered firmly, "Game on, Super Special Agent. You guys are going down!"

~*~TaT~*~

An hour, one set of smashed toes, and a crushing defeat later, the guys celebrated their victory with a goofy, childish display of high fives and silly dancing.

I pouted until I felt a strong pair of arms circle around my waist from behind, and then Derek's warm body pressed up against my back.

"Don't be upset, baby," he murmured. He placed soft kisses along the column of my neck, pausing to suck gently at the spot under my ear. "It's all in fun, you know that."

I melted against him, realizing if I were a bad sport about this, it would not only take all the fun out of the rest of our night, but it would also be petty and immature. I turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "I know," I replied before moving away.

"I think we were suckered into the bet, don't you, Pen?" Emily asked, giving Hotch a glare.

Hotch simply smiled innocently back at her.

"Um, actually," Reid began, "if you considered the facts prior to making the bet, you _probably_ would have considered it foolish."

"What facts?" Emily asked flatly.

"Being male, we have a considerable increase in upper body strength and dexterity. It's the way we've been since the dawn of time—the _mighty hunters_."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. You, my sweet genius, are practically vegetarian."

"That, and the pure physics angle of the game, as well as some prior knowledge that Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and I have played quite often and Austin has rarely played—"

Emily reached over and punched Hotch's arm as JJ glared at Dave and grumbled, "Spence, I can't believe you let them talk you into that!"

I reached out and smacked Derek's chest, gaping at him. "You cheated! That was downright sneaky," I grumbled good-naturedly.

He rubbed his chest and laughed. "No more sneaky than not cluing us into the fact that you, missy, are a card shark," he teased.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just laughed and nodded. "Guess not."

JJ laughed, too. "Anyway, since this was obviously more planned out than just a random idea tonight, do you already have our costumes picked out?"

Dave held his hand up and grinned. "That'd be my department. You'll have them in plenty of time, don't worry. Now, who wants to play another game?"

JJ elbowed him in the stomach lightly. "No more bets, mister."

He pretended to wheeze out a huge breath of air and then laughed. "No more bets, babe. Just a fun game. In fact," he told the group, "I'm on Jennifer's team. You all are on your own."

Derek reached out his hand to me and smiled. "What about it, mama? Ready to show these fools who's boss?"

I took his hand in mine, entwining our fingers. "Of course, love muffin. Let's show them how it's done."

Everyone else coupled up as well, and just as we began the second game, they turned down the lights and turned up the black lighting, making the balls, pins, and a bunch of the decor glow. A DJ in a booth in the corner turned up the music, and the sound of seventies disco music filled the air.

After some ribbing about this being "his" music, Dave stepped up to make the first throw. JJ had apparently decided to play dirty, because when he was just about ready to let loose of the ball, she called out, "Oh! How did two of my buttons come undone?"

Dave whipped his head around at the same time as he let go, and the bowling ball careened off to the side, spinning all the way down the gutter.

Em, Austin, and I couldn't hold in our giggles as he glared at JJ, who smiled innocently and said, "Oops?"

Derek smirked and leaned across me to tell JJ, "Shoulda done that during the game that counted, Jayje."

She laughed and shrugged as Dave stepped up to take his second shot, pulling in a spare as he knocked all ten pins down.

The next hour was spent exactly the same. Everyone tried to distract everyone else, and each of us gave as good as we got. When I moved to take my first throw, I bent over more than necessary, giving my hips a good shake. I heard Derek groan in the background.

I threw the next ball with as much power as I could put behind it and left three standing. Scowling, I waited at the ball return for my hot pink orb to come back to me from the abyss behind the pins. It came up the shoot, along with Emily's from the next lane. Quickly and carefully, I stopped them from running into each other.

"Oh, yeah, Baby Girl. That's the way to treat balls," Derek whispered from behind me. "You know how they like being handled with a gentle touch."

His hand caused me to shiver as he ghosted down my spine toward the curve of my ass, hidden from the others by his body. He dipped his fingers below where the waistband of my jeans gaped from my body, toying with the top of my thong.

I turned to glare as he laughed, and then I ignored him and moved up to the line. Still distracted, my shot went wild, passing right beside the pens before dropping into the back.

I chuckled as Derek grinned at me from the sofa. I sat next to him with a huff and then settled into the crook of his arm. "You know we're on the same side, right, honey?" I asked him, laughing softly.

"I know, baby, but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up," he murmured against my ear.

I just shook my head, enjoying being relaxed with my sweetie and all our friends. After a few hard cases in a row, we'd earned this.

By the time the game was done, Hotch and Emily had won with a pretty decent score. Derek and I weren't too far behind, with JJ and Dave a short distance in third. Poor Austin and Reid came in last, a good forty point behind first place.

"Gosh, I'm terrible," Austin complained, laughing as she looked at the score sheet.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Reid assured her. "There's really nothing to it. See, what you do is..." Reid's voice trailed off as he slung an arm around Austin's shoulders and began walking with her up to the counter to turn in their shoes.

As soon as I was finished lacing my sneakers, I looked up to see Derek standing ready for me. He extended his hand, pulled me to my feet, and then guided me up to the counter. We turned in our shoes, waved to the others, and went to wait in the SUV for Dave and JJ.

On the way outside, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I had a good time tonight, P."

"Me, too, love bug. Even if we were tricked into losing," I teased him, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

He made a sound low in his throat and quickly spun me around to press my back against the door of the SUV. His thigh wedged between mine, pressing against me as he bent to capture my lips in another kiss. When we pulled away, I was breathless and panting, and Derek didn't sound much better.

"Hot Stuff," I whined softly, trying to press myself closer against his hard, muscled thigh.

He attached his mouth to my neck, his lips, tongue, and teeth nipping and sucking and laving against my skin while his hands pressed my hips more firmly against him. My eyes fluttered closed; I was unable to keep them open against the relentless assault on my senses. Just as I was about to completely forget where we were and let myself go, we heard a deep, laughing voice call from a short distance away.

"Morgan, man, get a room," Dave said loudly.

My eyes flew open to see JJ standing a few feet away, her hand covering her mouth to keep her laughter in.

Derek gave me one last kiss and then slowly peeled himself away from me, holding me steady so I didn't collapse on my jello legs.

"C'mon, Baby Girl, let's go home. I can think of much better places to do that tonight," he said so softly only I could hear.

I hummed my pleasure and smiled up at him, able to think of a good number of places I wanted him right then, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Morgan's POV  
Halloween Morning**

The weeks after the Halloween bet went down, Pen ran us both ragged, getting everything ready for the party at our place on Halloween night. The weekend after our fun night of bowling, she'd had Prentiss and JJ over to start planning, and I felt like I'd been on the go ever since. If we weren't on a case, I was doing _something_ in relation to the party.

In addition to the group of eight of us, Pen had insisted we invite some other people. "I love you and our family, but we need to branch out. We could all use the company of some other friends," she'd told me pleadingly. Of course, whatever my goddess wanted, she would get, so the guest list had included a few of the guys I played ball with occasionally and friends the others had made outside of the Bureau. At last count, we had nearly thirty people confirmed. It was a damn good thing the house was as big as it was.

Dave had kept the costumes under lock and key in his office, with word to the ladies that anyone who tried to sneak a look would be in "big trouble." The rest of us, myself included, had laughed when he'd looked specifically at Penelope as he'd said it. She'd tried to look indignant, but had finally just shrugged and smirked, agreeing to his demand of secrecy.

A couple of weeks before, during lunch together as a group, the ladies had told us they were going shopping that night for the costumes we would all wear for the private party at the house on Halloween night. We'd tried to argue that we should be able to pick out the costumes since we'd won the bet, but Prentiss had been quick to point out that the bet had been for the _office_ party, not the private one. After a few minutes of back-and-forth bantering, we'd finally given up and turned our fate over to the women. We still had no idea what we were going to be wearing.

I was pulled out of my paperwork when my phone rang. I snatched up the handset and answered, "Morgan."

"Morning, Morgan." Rossi's voice was cheerful, and I raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Rossi," I said cautiously. "What's up?"

"I have a meeting with Strauss before the party," he started. "Mind if I drop the costumes for the girls off in your office first?"

Grinning, I answered, "Absolutely. I'll be in here all morning working on paperwork. Just bring them whenever."

"Will do."

I hung up the phone and pulled the next file from the stack.

Two hours later, there was a sharp rap on my door, and Rossi poked his head in. "All clear?"

"Sure, bring 'em in."

He walked in carrying four large hanging bags. "Where do you want them?"

I motioned to the door. "There's a hook on the back."

Rossi hung the bags on the door and then glanced down at his watch. "All right, I need to go. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

Smirking, I agreed. "Yeah, no doubt. See you at the party?"

He nodded. "Two o'clock. Thanks," he said before slipping back out the door and closing it behind him.

I gave the bags one last look and then turned my attention back to my files.

Almost two hours and a quick lunch at my desk later, I'd just set aside the next to last file when my phone rang again.

"You ready, Hot Stuff?" Pen's perky voice rang out over the speaker, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, doll," I told her. Looking at the clock, I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "I am. One more signature, and then I'll meet you in your office with the costumes. Did Austin get here?"

"Yup," she replied, popping the "p" happily. "She, Em, and JJ are sitting here waiting with me."

I scrawled my signature on the last report, slid it into the folder, and stood. "Okay, I'll be right down, sweetheart. Give me two minutes."

"See you then, handsome," she said before hanging up the phone.

When I walked into her office, Pen moved from her chair and kissed me before taking the bags from my hand. She handed the three marked with their names to the other ladies and kept the one with her name for herself.

"Afternoon, ladies," I told them, glancing around the room at them.

She started to unzip the bag, but I stopped her. "Nuh-uh," I said, shaking my hand. "Wait till I leave."

"What are you going as, Morgan?" Prentiss asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Pen wouldn't say."

I chuckled. "That's because she doesn't know."

"See?" Pen said to the group. "I told you he hadn't told me!"

"Zorro," JJ said, looking over at me.

I shook my head, smirking.

"Football player?" Austin asked.

"Nope. Not even close."

"Cop," Emily guessed.

"Give it up, Hot Stuff," Penelope coaxed sweetly. "You know you want to."

I chuckled and shook my head again. "You can find out when you get to the party. Speaking of," I said, looking at the clock. "Gotta go. Gonna run some files to Hotch's before I get my costume on. See you ladies in an hour?"

They all agreed, and I brushed a kiss across Pen's cheek before leaving her office.

I walked quickly back to my office to grab the files for Hotch, excited to finally be done with work for the day. I was ready for the party and ready to see my friends all decked out in the costumes Rossi had chosen. They were in for a hell of a surprise, according to the man, since he'd planned the perfect revenge. I couldn't wait to see their faces when they walked into the room.

~*~*~TaT~*~*~

**Garcia's POV**

As soon as Derek left my office, I looked at my girls and grimaced. "Is anyone else scared of what Super Agent picked out for us?"

Emily glanced at JJ. "If it's horrible," she said with a snicker, "I'm blaming you, Jayje."

"Why me?" JJ asked with a frown.

"You're the one dating the man," she explained, causing Austin to nod in agreement.

"Well, yeah," JJ laughed, "but Pen is the one attached to Morgan, and you _know_ he was the one to think of the revenge dare!"

She gave Emily a piercing look as I stayed quiet, trying to avoid coming under fire.

"Also," Austin interjected, "didn't you guys tell me the original bet was P's idea?" She smiled helpfully at Emily and JJ.

"Austin Marie Westfield!" I gasped, hand to my chest. "You aren't supposed to side with them!"

We all laughed, knowing no one was serious.

"Anyway," I continued, "it can't be that bad."

Gulping, JJ said, "We can hope! Dave has been really close-mouthed about it..."

Em shrugged. "Only one way to find out." She stood up from her position on the little couch Hotch had provided for my office a few months before and said, "On the count of three?"

We all held our bags up, fingers on the zippers, and nodded. She counted quickly down from three, and we carefully pulled the costumes free of the bags.

There was a long moment of silence, and then JJ said in a small voice, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about our hair."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Garcia's POV**

"I can't believe we're doing this," hissed Emily.

The party itself was in full swing, but the girls and I had been hiding out in my office, wondering if we'd be able to completely avoid going. When our phones had all rung at the same time, we knew we'd been busted. The men had threatened to come drag us out kicking and screaming if they'd had to. We'd grumbled and all agreed that we were on our way.

That had been nearly five minutes ago. It had taken us that long to work up our courage to get where we were now, huddled around the corner from the main doors of the big room where the party was being held.

Finally, I said, "You know what? Sure, they won the bet, but by hiding out, we're letting them know they're getting to us. We're stronger than that, aren't we, ladies?"

"I'm with P," JJ said proudly. "Dave will never let me hear the end of it if I chicken out."

Austin looked pensive, but finally agreed. "You're right. Besides," she said with a grin, "I'm not the one that has to work with all these people on a daily basis."

JJ and I laughed when Emily just stuck a childish tongue out at her and grumbled.

"You realize you look like Jackers when you do that, right?" I teased her.

She laughed in response, squared her shoulders, and said, "Fine. I'm not happy about it, but you're right. Let's do this."

We hooked arms and then stepped around the corner and through the open doors of the large, full room.

~*~*~TaT~*~*~

**Morgan's POV**

Ten minutes after dropping off the files in Hotch's office, I was dressed in my costume and standing in the conference room where the party was being held. It had been an easy matter of getting dressed for the gig, since I'd worn the pants and shirt to work today.

When I saw Hotch and Rossi walk in, I excused myself from the group of people I'd been talking with and made my way to them, barely able to contain my laughter.

"Captain Jack Sparrow and _Top Gun_?" I shook my head. "Not what I would've expected, gentlemen."

Rossi fingered the collar of his leather jacket, flipping it up slightly before reaching up to adjust the shades on his eyes. "JJ loves that movie," he said, smirking at us.

"Hey," Hotch said, brandishing his sword at us teasingly. "Jack said this is what he wanted me to wear, so this is what I'm wearing. We're going trick or treating after the party."

My expression softened at the mention of Hotch's young son. "Well, what Mr. Jack wants, Mr. Jack shall have, I suppose," I agreed.

"Besides," Rossi spoke up. "A vampire, Morgan? How original." There was definite sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey now, Garcia happens to love those vampire romance books," I told him, earning myself a chuckle. "I plan to take full advantage—"

"Okay, okay," Hotch said, laughing. "We get it." He looked around for a moment and then turned back to me. "Have you seen Reid yet? Any idea what he's dressing as?"

I shrugged. "Not a clue." Something at the door caught my eye, and I looked over and grinned. "See for yourself," I snorted out, covering my laughter with a cough.

Both men turned to the door, and we watched as Boy Genius made his way to us, hat nearly flopping off the bright orange wig he was wearing on top of his head.

"What in the hell are you supposed to be?" I asked as he came up beside me. I reached out and tapped the crooked hat before tweaking a crazy curl.

Reid grinned proudly. "There is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! Some say to survive it: You need to be as mad as a hatter."

I was still confused, but Hotch burst out into laughter and nodded. "Mad, indeed."

"Huh?" Something was prodding at my memory, but I still wasn't getting it.

All Reid said in answer was, "You would have to be half-mad to dream me up."

Rossi snapped his fingers. "The Mad Hatter from _Alice in Wonderland_!"

Shaking my head, I said, "You know how many years it's been since I watched that movie?" At his chuckle, I continued, "Besides, you look like a homeless clown."

"Excellent," Reid replied, smoothing out the ratty-looking, bright-colored clothing he was wearing.

We continued talking as we moved to get something to drink, and a few minutes later, Rossi looked at the clock. "The ladies should be here by now," he grumbled. "You don't think they're chickening out, do you?"

The four of us looked at each other and then immediately reached for our phones and began dialing at once, making me chuckle.

"Umm, hello?" Pen's normally confident voice was demure and shy as she answered the phone.

"Sweetheart," I started, keeping my voice low and cajoling, "where are you?"

"In my office?"

It was definitely phrased more like a question than an answer, making me laugh.

"You sure about that, baby?"

"Mmhmm," she said.

"You ladies planning on coming to the party before it ends?" I smirked, knowing if I let her, she'd have said no.

"Do we have to?" She paused before whining, "Derek, this is ridiculous!"

I laughed. "Come on, Baby Girl, it can't be that bad."

She gasped. "Do you not _know_ what that man picked out?"

"Not a clue," I said happily. "So come on now; you know I'm anxious to see you."

I heard similar conversations going on around me as Hotch, Rossi, and Reid tried to convince Prentiss, JJ, and Austin to join us.

"Do I have to?" Pen grumbled in response.

"Yes, baby, you do," I answered, "but I promise that once you see my costume, you'll forget all about what you're wearing."

"Fine," she huffed, "but it had better be good!" She hung up without another word.

I looked up to find the others pocketing their phones, too. "Well?"

"On their way," Rossi assured me.

The others nodded their agreement.

Five minutes later, we were still waiting. I was just about to pull out my phone to call Penelope again when all conversation around the room stopped. I looked up and grinned.

There in the doorway stood our four lovely ladies, arms linked, wearing four identical costumes. They were tall, bright white, with two red stripes around the neckline. Rossi had dressed them as the perfect payment for our bowling bet:

Bowling pins.

~*~*~TaT~*~*~

**Garcia's POV**

Any embarrassment I'd felt when we walked into the room was gone when I laid eyes on Derek. Wearing his black slacks, white dress shirt, and black dress shoes from earlier in the day, he was gorgeous. Add a short black and maroon cape with high neck on the back, small black bow tie, shiny black vest, and gold medallion around his neck... Forget Hot Stuff. The man was downright sexy.

"Mmm, my own personal vampire," I murmured.

When none of my friends said anything, I let my eyes move away from Derek and began to take in the rest of our small group.

JJ's eyes were glued to Rossi, who was wearing faded jeans, a heavy white T-shirt, big sunglasses, and a well-worn leather jacket. From our many conversations over the years, I knew it was her _Top Gun_ fantasy come to life.

I grinned when I noticed Hotch. I knew immediately that Jackers had played a part in his choice of costume. Captain Jack Sparrow, from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies, was one of little Jack Hotchner's latest obsessions. Hotch looked amazing as the famous fictional pirate. His costume was complete with all things pirate, including a hat with a sash around his forehead and attached long, beaded "hair," long coat, boots, and sword hooked through the belt around his waist.

When my gaze moved to Reid, I let out a giggle. He was the perfect Mad Hatter. He had a bright orange wig, big bow around his neck, vest, ugly crazy jacket, purple pants, white gloves nearly covered by the ends of billowy white sleeves peeking out from under the jacket sleeves, mismatched socks, and a hat that was bigger than his head. The grin on his face made him look absolutely insane, which was perfect for his character.

Without a word, our men made their way to us, and I heard conversations start back up around the room as the excitement of our arrival began to die down.

When they got to us, Reid looked at me and said, "You used to be much more..._muchier_. You've lost your muchness."

I glared at Rossi. "Blame him," I said, tilting my chin at the Super Agent. "He's the one that picked the costumes."

Rossi smirked when Derek said, "And a good job he did, too."

I turned my glare on Derek, who just smiled innocently. "What?" he asked. "It's true. It's the perfect costume for the bet we had; admit it."

I grumbled until he leaned down and kissed my cheek before murmuring in a Transylvanian accent, "Don't _vorry_, _sveetheart_. You still look _adoooorable_. I still _vant_ to suck your blood."

I laughed and shook my head. "Later, stud. I think the costume contest is coming up."

After some last-minute instructions, ballots were passed around, and we all filled out our top three choices for favorite costumes. We were given five minutes to write up our picks and get them into the voting box. We watched as two people I recognized from the White Collar Crimes division pulled out all the slips of paper and begin to tally the votes. Finally, one of the judges stood and made his way to the end of the table, where little trophies were sitting.

"In third place, Unit Chief of the BAU, Aaron Hotchner," the second judge called out.

Our small group clapped loudly as Hotch made his way to the front to accept the small trophy, posing for a quick picture before coming back to stand with us.

The second place winner was called, and an elaborately-costumed zombie stood for a quick picture and his slightly larger trophy.

Finally, the judge said, "The favorite costume for this year also came from the BAU." He paused dramatically. "Spencer Reid's Mad Hatter got an overwhelming seventy-nine percent of the votes. Congratulations!"

Reid looked stunned, and Derek and Austin had to gently push him forward to accept the largest of the trophies. He posed for a picture alone, and then Hotch and the zombie joined him a group picture of the winners.

"I can't believe it," Reid muttered as he came back us. "Have I gone mad?"

I laughed as he quoted _Alice in Wonderland_ again. I nodded. "I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret," I whispered, leaning over to give him a hug. "All the best people are."

"Thanks, Garcia," he answered after pulling away.

"All right, mama, enough sap!" Derek said teasingly, pulling me into his arms. "Let's grab something to eat and schmooze so we can call it quits and head out. We have a real party to get ready for!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Morgan's POV**

I'd just finished setting up the decorations out front when I saw Hotch's car coming up the street. Giving the huge, life-sized scarecrow a final adjustment and pat on the top of his ratty hat-covered head, I lifted a hand in greeting to the coming vehicle.

We'd left the office party about an hour and a half ago. I knew Hotch had planned to stay in costume, go right home, and grab Jack for some trick or treating. He'd mentioned stopping by our place near the end of their route, and then he would change into whatever costume Prentiss had picked out for him and be back in time for the party.

I stuck my head inside and called, "Hey, baby, Hotch and Jack are here."

She popped her head around the kitchen doorway and said, "Oh, good! Bring 'em in while I grab the bag I made for Jack."

By the time I'd turned back around, a miniature Jack Sparrow had launched himself at me and wrapped himself around my legs.

"Uncle Dewek!" five-year-old Jack Hotchner cried as he hugged my legs.

I tilted his hat enough that I could see his face and grinned at the huge smile he was sporting. "Hey, kid." I glanced over at Hotch. "You look like your dad. Great costume!"

"I pickeded it out," Jack said proudly. "Daddy's, too."

Nodding sagely, I told him, "Well, you did a great job." I bent down and said quietly into his ear, "I think your Aunt Penelope has something special for you inside. Why don't you knock and see? You know what to say?"

The kid just gave me a look, as if to say, "Duh!" before nodding and moving up to the door.

He knocked once and yelled, "Auntie P, Auntie P! Twick or Tweat!"

Less than a minute later, Pen opened the door with a shriek. "Jackers!" she cried, scooping him into a hug. "Happy Halloween, kiddo. Come inside so I can see your cool costume better."

I held the door open for Hotch, and we followed Pen and Jack inside.

Jack turned to his father and asked, "Daddy, why awen't they weawing costumes?"

"Remember," Hotch said, "I told you about the Halloween party Auntie P and Uncle Derek are having tonight?"

Jack nodded. "Imma be at Aunt Jessca's."

"Right. Well," he continued, "Auntie P and Uncle Derek had to finish getting this place decorated and ready for the party, so I bet they have their costumes ready to put on right before the party."

Jack thought about it for a moment and then turned to Penelope. "Auntie P, whatcha gonna be?"

She gave me a sly look and then looked down at Jack. "Well, I have a pretty dress with lots of beads on it. It's a surprise for Uncle Derek." She paused. "He doesn't even know what _his_ costume is yet!" she whispered dramatically, making Jack turn to look at me with big eyes.

"Weally?"

I nodded. "She won't tell me!" I admitted playfully. "Think you can get her to tell you and then you can tell me?"

"Uncle Dewek!" Jack said with a frown. "Dat would be cheating. Daddy said cheating is bad."

"Yeah, Uncle Derek," Penelope said with a grin. "That would be cheating."

Holding up both hands in mock surrender, I laughed. "All right, all right. I give up," I promised. "I'll wait like a good boy."

"Good," Jack said sternly. Then brightening, he whispered, "Maybe Auntie P will give you a tweat for being a good boy!"

I looked at P over Jack's shoulder and saw her eyes widen. I could almost feel the heat from her stare as I said, "Maybe, kid. Maybe."

Hotch cleared his throat, breaking the sudden sexual tension between myself and Penelope, and said, "It's getting pretty late."

"Oh!" she cried softly. "Yeah, uh, Jack, here's your treat, buddy."

Penelope pulled a rather large bag from the couch behind her and handed it to Jack, who immediately dumped it on the coffee table in front of him and began to look through it all.

The bag itself was rather large, and Pen had packed it full of Halloween-themed goodies. There were several strands of orange and black bead necklaces with pumpkin charms attached. There were also several sets of Scooby-Doo stickers, some pencils with bats and jack o' lanterns on them, a neat little flashlight that showed the image of a pumpkin, some bubbles with a ghost for the lid, some Halloween stampers, a pair of white plastic fangs, some plastic spider and skull rings, and more than enough candy to fill up one little boy for weeks.

Jack looked through it all quickly before pulling out a package of gummy Army Men. Holding it up, he looked up at Hotch. "Can I have dese, Daddy? Pwease?"

"Just those," Hotch said with a smile, "and then we need to go."

Jack tore into the package, the gummy green men spilling out onto the table. He quickly scooped them up one by one until the last gummy candy was gone. Then he gathered up the rest of his treats and put them back into the ghost bag Pen had packed it in.

When he had it all together, Pen pulled several smaller bags from beside the couch and handed them to Hotch, along with a CD. "Here are bags for Jessica's girls, as well as a kids' Halloween music CD to thank her for watching Jack and Henry tonight so you and JJ could come to the party." Turning to Jack, she said, "Be sure and share those bags with your cousins, okay, Jackers?"

Jack nodded. "'Kay."

"What do you tell Aunt Penelope and Uncle Derek, Jack?" Hotch asked the little boy.

"Tanks! Dat stuff was cool." He turned to his father. "Daddy, can I put on a sticker?"

Hotch laughed. "In the car. Say bye, and then let's go."

"Bye, Auntie P and Uncle Dewek!" Jack called as he raced out the door, plastic sword flapping against the bag at his side as he ran.

Laughing, I walked Hotch to the door and said, "See you in a few, man. Tell Jessica thanks."

"Will do," he said, and then he turned and followed his son to the car.

After watching until the car was driving away from the house, I closed the front door and then turned back to Pen, who'd come up to stand beside me.

"You amaze me," I told her, wrapping her up in my arms and kissing the top of her head as she snuggled into my chest.

Looking up at me, she raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"You not only went to the trouble of making up a great treat bag for Jack, but you put the effort into making up enough for Jessica's girls, too." I looked down into her eyes, which were shining with love and warmth, and smiled. "I love you, P. That's just one of the many reasons why."

She raised up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine, murmuring against them, "Love you, too, Hot Stuff," before kissing me softly.

Before I could deepen the kiss, she pulled away and laughed. "No time. We have under two hours before people start showing up. Get back to work!"

Before I could swat her luscious behind, she hurried away into the other room, laughing all the way.

~*~TaT~*~

"D, please, I need you," Penelope cried from the kitchen.

It was the third time she'd called for me in ten minutes. I was doing my damnedest trying to get the last of the leaves moved into the fire pit. I was rather proud of that part of the decorations. I had a big fire ring in the backyard that we'd used for bonfires in the past, with lots of hay bales and cornstalks framing the side.

I thought it looked eerie, like the _Children of the Corn_. The middle of a field. Dark, scary stories. A fire.

Pen thought it looked very romantic.

Either way, I won, but still... It was a little embarrassing to be out-spooked by my Baby Girl.

The woman had some crazy shit going on in our kitchen. Yesterday, she'd begun making food for the party.

~*~TaT~*~

_Hungry, I opened the refrigerator to grab a snack and promptly lost my appetite when I saw "severed fingers" in a bowl of what looked like gelatinous blood._

_Pen brushed past me and grabbed one of the "fingers." I had to fight the nausea that rolled in my stomach when she took a bite of the fingernail part of the digit sitting there._

"_Mmm," she moaned. "Marzipan and almonds."_

_I swallowed hard, smiled, and pulled her into my arms. "You're mighty sexy...for a cannibal."_

"_Like I always say," she said with a wiggle of her perfect brows, "if you can't join 'em, eat 'em."_

_I groaned, rolling my eyes at the horrible pun, while she laughed and danced away, munching on the snack._

~*~TaT~*~

That wasn't the only disgusting thing sitting in our fridge. There were eyeballs—made from lemon jello, cream cheese, and marshmallows, she assured me—on a huge platter, chicken wings in a funky-ass black sauce—smelled awesome, but looked...oh, damn!—and a brain made from shrimp and Cajun seasonings.

But the worst of all sat on our kitchen counter. It was a cat's litter box, and it looked like a cat had done his business, but it smelled remarkably good. I knew we didn't have a cat, but I'd started worrying—it looked that bad. Frankly, I didn't care if it did smell like cake and pudding; I wasn't going near that box.

Hell, no.

"I'm coming, sweetness," I yelled, tossing the rest of the leaves in the pit and trotting off to the kitchen.

There, on a chair in a corner, stood my baby, one foot on a chair, the other precariously perched on the stove, hanging fake cobwebs from the ceiling. She looked like she was going to be on her head in two seconds.

"Baby, what the hell?"

"I called," she said, still trying to get the web hooked on the bumpy white surface, "you didn't—Oh!"

Luckily, I was there with a steadying hand on her round derriere, keeping her upright. "You wanna add some authenticity to the blood and gore, huh?"

"No," she grumbled, going back to the task at hand. "This is the only room not decorated, and I want it to be special, and—"

"Honey," I interrupted, helping her off her perch after she'd hung the web. "It's already special. The morgue in the garage, the haunted rooms... You've done an awesome job, sweetheart."

Her big brown eyes looked pleased at my compliments. "I just want them to know I care."

I cupped her face in my hands. "There's no doubt," I murmured honestly.

She closed her eyes, and I gave her a lingering kiss, tasting sweetness that had nothing at all to do with Halloween candy. A long while later, I broke the kiss, and her eyelids fluttered open.

She smiled gently at me, but then her smile vanished. "Oh, Hot Stuff! It's seven! I have to get my costume on!"

She left in a whirlwind of movement.

I heard her stomp her way up the stairs in a rush, and then her voice called out, "Yours is in the spare bedroom. Take a shower and get dressed, D!"

Seconds later, the bedroom door slammed, making me laugh at her excitement.

I opened the fridge, grabbed a finger, and took a big bite.

"Not bad," I said, tossing the rest of the digit in my mouth before heading outside to finish the last of the preparations.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
Morgan's POV**

Once I'd showered, I opened up the bag containing my costume: a black suit with wide, pink-ish stripes—I believed they would be called salmon, but they just looked pink to me—a black dress shirt, and plain white tie. I was a bit confused until I saw the box with a note attached sitting on the bed.

In Pen's cute script, the note read: _Hot Stuff, here are the accessories for your costume. You'll make one badass, sexy gangster._

A gangster. Cool. I liked the irony of it, considering the FBI had hunted gangsters like Capone. If it were years back, I'd have been chasing myself!

Once dressed, complete with shiny black dress shoes, I carried the hat and plastic Tommy gun with me down the hall to our bedroom.

Hearing Penelope moving around behind the door, I gave a sharp rap to the wood surface.

"How ya doin', baby?" I called out. "Need any help?"

She said something in a mumbled voice, and then after a moment, she answered, "No, I'm good. Can you get the bags of ice out of the deep freeze and start filling up the coffin?"

"Sure, sweetness. I'll go fill that and get the drinks in to chill. Anything else?"

I heard her "hmm"-ing sound, and then she said, "I'll be ready by then, and we can make the Witches' Brew."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few," I told her, moving back down the hall.

One of my projects the last few weeks had been to build a coffin out of plywood. I'd found plans online, bought the materials, and within a weekend, had a life-sized coffin lined with black plastic sheeting-covered foam to make it waterproof. I'd even installed a plug in the bottom to be able to drain the water as the ice melted. Pen had wanted me to stain it a dark color, and I'd surprised her by adding some old-fashioned-looking handles to the sides and a top that hinged and locked into an open position.

It took me about fifteen minutes to add the ice I'd bought the night before and nestle the beers, wine coolers, and cans of soda inside. On my way back into the house, I grabbed the cooler with the dry ice to make the big cauldron of drinks.

Pen was standing the kitchen, one hand on her hip and knee bent, giving me a flirty, sultry look when I walked in.

I groaned, set the cooler down at my feet, and moved to her quickly. Taking one of her hands in mine, I twirled her to get the full effect. The fringe covering her costume flared as she spun, settling back into place when she stopped, facing me. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips a bright pink and wet—my dick got hard immediately thinking of what those lips would look like wrapped around me—and her smile lit up her entire face.

"Damn," I growled. "Mama, you are the sexiest flapper I have _ever_ seen!"

And she was.

Her hair was slicked back and tucked up under a bright pink, bob-style wig, held in place by a black, elastic, sequined band with an attached pink and black feather. Her twenties-style dress was shiny black with rows upon rows of layered black fringe. Two long strands of pearls, one black and one white, looped once around her neck and hung down between her perfect breasts, which were accented by the low, curved neckline of the dress. Her legs were encased in black fishnet stockings, and she was wearing matching patent-leather shoes with a very high heel.

She was sin personified standing in front of me, and if we hadn't been expecting company soon, I'd have bent her over the edge of the kitchen table, flipped her fancy little dress up over her bottom, and proven to her just how much she affected me. As it was, I had to settle for pulling her up against me.

"Feel what you do to me, woman?" I growled, thrusting my hips gently.

My girl whimpered, closing her eyes and dragging a deep breath of air into her lungs when she felt me hard against her belly. I moved to kiss her, but she pulled away quickly.

"A-After," she stuttered, finally gaining her breath. "You'll ruin my lipstick, and I don't have time to reapply."

Oh, hell, no. No lipstick was stopping me. I had to kiss her. There was no way, no how I was going to be able to make it through the party without one damn good kiss right now. She could have the minute it would take to put back on a layer of that fuck-me-pink lipstick while I made the cauldron of drinks.

I continued to watch her, putting every bit of the heat and love I felt for her in my gaze. When a desperate sound of need escaped her, I decided I couldn't wait any longer and closed the small distance between us, fusing my lips to hers.

One kiss became two, two became five, and five became a battle for dominance—our mouths open, hands grasping, tongues thrusting in a mockery of what we really wanted to be doing.

"Fuck, woman," I uttered, a cross between a growl and a groan. My dick had grown to painful proportions; the fabric of my pants felt chafing and irritating. "I should've stayed away."

"No," she cried, reaching her hands up to drag my mouth back to hers.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that the first guests would be arriving in less than ten minutes. I wasn't a quickie sort of man; I liked to go all night long and show her exactly how much I loved her with every thrust of my hips, every touch of my fingertips.

Still, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Taking charge once more, I backed her to the edge of the table. She gasped when I turned her quickly and, with one hand against her lower back, pushed her down until her breasts were flattened against the table. My feet moved to hers and forced them apart, and then I trailed my hands slowly up the outside of her thighs until I reached the bottom hem of her sexy little dress.

Then, I did what I'd thought of doing the moment I saw her. I flipped the back of the dress up around her waist, baring her to my gaze.

"Fuck!" The curse word came out as a hiss, and I was momentarily stupefied as I watched the curve of her pale ass offered up to me, deliciously ivory against the black of her silk panties. I sucked in a breath as she whimpered again.

"Oh, God!" she cried, her voice husky with urgency. "Derek! Please!"

My fingers were trailing along the tops of the thigh highs she was wearing, along the dampness of the plump flesh, and then I moved them up to her hips, pulling her back against my erection. "What, baby?" I asked gently. "Tell me what you want, Penelope. What do you need?"

Some mumbled curse words came from her sweet lips, and then she looked over her shoulder at me and said forcefully, "Fuck me, Derek Morgan. Show me how much you want me."

What my baby wanted, my baby would get.

With my right hand, I began fumbling at my clothes—unbuttoning my jacket, undoing my belt, the button on my pants, and finally, carefully, pulling down the zipper. As I worked at my clothes, my left hand made quick work of her sinfully sexy black bikini panties, pulling them down until they fell to pool at her feet. I ran my hand over the smooth skin of Penelope's ass and then down until I was cupping her from behind.

"Christ, P," I gasped. "You're dripping wet."

"Want you," she mumbled, pleading. "Please, Derek!"

I slid two fingers into her with no warning, my thumb flicking her clit, immediately throwing her over the edge of her first orgasm. I finally—_finally—_was able to push my clothes down around my ankles, and before she could come down from the high she was riding, I withdrew my fingers, spread her thighs farther with my hands, and thrust inside her.

Neither of us were up for a long, slow, romantic coupling. I was so hard that I was aching, and if the keens coming from Penelope were any indication, she needed me as much as I needed her.

"Damn, baby," I panted. "You're so wet, so tight. I'm not gonna last long."

She looked over her shoulder at me again, the feather from her headband bobbing with the movement. "Then don't," she growled, her voice low. "Just fuck me. Make me come again."

The order was clear in her tone and her words; I was more than happy to comply.

I quickened my thrusts even more and reached around to tweak her clit. She gave another keening cry as I caressed the little bundle of nerves. When I flicked it, my nail scraping across the tender skin, she bucked against me and screamed as her orgasm claimed her. The feel of her clenching around my dick shattered what little control I had left, and I detonated, exploding my own orgasm into her warmth.

We stood there for long moments, breathing heavily, until Pen gasped.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked quickly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I'd been kind of rough, I knew, but I didn't think I'd been _too_ rough. I pulled out carefully, grabbing a hand towel from the table and gently swiping between her legs before wiping myself up.

She shook her head quickly, the feather bouncing again. "No, no, not at all," she said as she stood and reached to pull up her panties. "The team will be here any minute, and the rest of the guests just a few minutes after that. I'm a mess, and we still have to make the brew!"

I tried to look innocent as I took in our appearance. My clothes were still completely messed up, my pants around my ankles. Pen's wig was crooked, tipping to one side, her lipstick smeared, but she looked absolutely beautiful. Her cheeks were even more flushed now; one look at her, and everyone would know just what we'd been doing. That thought brought a huge grin to my face.

"Go get yourself straightened up, baby," I told her. "I'll put myself back together and make the drink. It'll be fine, I promise."

She nodded and hurried down the hall, yelling, "Don't forget to get the food out of the refrigerator!"

"I got it," I called back to her, chuckling to myself.

I quickly got re-dressed and then tossed the used towel into the laundry room before moving to the sink to wash my hands. Once I was presentable, I cleaned the table and then began setting out the food. When all the dishes Pen had made were set out, along with the cups we'd bought for the Witches' Brew, I pulled the cauldron out of the plastic tub in the corner, gave both the outside and inside of both the cauldron and the glass bowl inside it a quick wipe, and set it on the table, as well.

The recipe for the brew called for a variety of ingredients, but since Penelope had wanted it smoking, I grabbed the tongs and the cooler with the dry ice. After adding several large pieces to the bottom of the large cauldron, I set the tongs on the counter and grabbed the plastic tub we'd had the cauldron in.

Because we were using the dry ice, I needed to mix the ingredients together first before adding it all to the cauldron, so I began pouring everything in the plastic tub. The brew—which we were doubling—consisted of four huge cartons of fruit juice, two bottles of lemon-lime soda, and two bottles of coconut-flavored rum. When it was finally all together in the tub, I used a ladle and stirred it a few times and then used a large glass measuring bowl to begin scooping it into the glass bowl inside the cauldron until the tub was light enough that I could easily pick it up and pour the rest.

Once that was all in, I grabbed the plastic eyeballs Pen had set aside and the ice cubes with the gummy worms inside from the freezer, adding them to the punch. To finish it off, I poured the full kettle of hot water carefully over the dry ice, which immediately began fogging.

I was rinsing out the tub when Pen walked back into the kitchen. She took it from me and gave me a kiss before grabbing a clean hand towel from the drawer and drying the tub.

"Just set it out of the way, sweetness," I told her, wiping the ladle and setting it beside the cauldron on the table. "I know we got enough stuff to make a second batch, so that way it's handy if we need it."

She started to say something, but she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Ready?" I asked, smiling.

"I think so," she murmured, looking the kitchen over one last time.

"It looks great, baby," I promised. "Come on. Let's go see who's at the door."

As we passed through the living room, I grabbed the stereo remote and started the special mix of Halloween music we'd made for the party. The classic Halloween party song, "Monster Mash" by Bobby "Boris" Pickett, started, instantly bringing a smile to my face. Nothing said Halloween like that song. I set the remote down, popped my hat on my head, grabbed my Tommy gun in one hand and my Baby Girl in the other, and we made our way to greet our first guests.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
Morgan's POV**

"Go ahead, Flapper Girl," I teased. "Open the door."

Penelope gave me a big grin with her bright pink lips and then reached out and turned the knob.

Reid and Austin stood on the doorstep, dressed as a magician, and well, maybe a magic bunny. It was hard to tell what she was supposed to be, since all I could see of her outfit were fishnet stockings, black stiletto heels, and the bunny ears perched on top of her head. The rest of her was covered in a tan trench coat, cinched at the waist. Reid's black pants and white shirt were paired with a green and black-striped vest, matching bow tie, and black cape with green lining. He was also wearing a black top hat and carrying a wand.

"Wow!" Pen exclaimed, looking Reid over. "Look at my favorite genius, Derek. Doesn't he look—" she paused dramatically "—magical?"

The rest of us laughed at her silly joke as we ushered them inside.

"You do look great, kid," I told him. "I'm assuming there's something under there?" I motioned toward Austin's coat, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Nah, I thought I'd go as a flasher," she said, laughing.

When Reid helped her out of the coat, we finally got a look at her costume.

"Whoa ho!" I said, my tongue pushing out my lower lip as I tried not to laugh. Never in a trillion years would I have expected Reid with a Playboy bunny. He didn't seem the type. Austin had on a white corset, cuffs, and a collar, just like the famed waitresses we guys dreamed of meeting, but she also had on a little skirt that, after a second glance, kind of looked like an upside down magician's top hat.

Then, I got it. A _Playboy_ bunny coming out of the hat. Damn! That was clever.

Beside me, Penelope whistled. "No wonder you wore the coat," she said. "Can you imagine walking around outside in that? You had to be cold!"

Austin laughed and nodded. "I figured I'd be okay in here. If we go outside, I'll have to wear the coat."

"I'm sure we can lend you a blanket," I said, "but the fire pit will be lit outside, too, so you should be okay."

Austin handed Penelope her coat, and when I went to retrieve it from her, my girl said teasingly, "Is your tongue back in your mouth, D?"

"Woman, I wanna get _you_ in that costume," I growled near her ear. "You got all the right accessories for it."

I smacked her butt, getting a squeal out of Pen before I headed down the hall to hang the coat.

As I was heading back, I heard Pen usher them into the kitchen to show off more of the decorations. I trailed behind, watching my woman glow with happiness at the praise they were heaping on her.

Reid came to stand by me in the open doorway of the kitchen. When he looked at the food on the table, he did a double take and then turned back to me with a frown.

"Uh, Morgan," he began, his expression both disgusted and curious, "you don't have a cat, correct?"

I smirked. "Nope."

"So that's not..."

"Nope."

He looked relieved. "Good. I have to admit that I was worried for a moment."

I chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Just cake and tootsie rolls, man." I shook my head. "I'm still not touching it, though," I admitted with a shudder.

We moved up beside the women, and he listened as Penelope explained the rest of the food to them, giving them a short list of what was in each dish. As she talked, I began scooping out cups of the Witches' Brew for all of us. Once we all had a drink in hand, names written on the side with the Sharpie I'd set beside the stack of cups, we moved back out to the living room to wait for the rest of the group.

"Oh, D," Pen said loudly. "I forgot to put the candy out! Can you grab it from the pantry, please? It's all ready to be put outside."

We'd talked about leaving the light on for trick or treaters but had decided we'd all have more fun if we weren't constantly running back and forth to hand out candy. Instead, Pen had bought the biggest bowl I had ever seen and filled it with bags and bags of Halloween candy, and we were just gonna leave it on the front porch beside the scarecrow. I had a feeling kids would take more than their fair share, but everyone in the neighborhood knew I was FBI, so I hoped that would curtail some of it.

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll take care of it," I promised, giving a careful kiss to the top of her head before moving off to the kitchen.

When I came back through the living room, I called out, "Yo, Magic Man, get the door, wouldja?"

Reid quickly stood and came over, opening the door for me since the bowl required both hands.

"Thanks," I said when I passed him.

Just as I walked out to the porch, the rest of our small family walked up, all wearing their costumes. Dave and Hotch were carrying several grocery bags each, and I reached out to take a couple of the bags from them.

"What is it about our women?" I said to the men, hand to my chest. "They all had to pick out the hottest costumes they could?"

"After putting us in bowling pins," JJ retorted, glaring over at Dave, "you're lucky we didn't switch costumes and make you wear these." She motioned to herself and Prentiss.

"Yes, dear," Dave answered, his voice deadpan.

JJ and Emily just smirked at his obvious lack of intimidation.

I ushered the group inside, calling, "Baby Girl, the rest of the team's here."

I heard her squeal just before she rushed around the corner of the entryway, a huge smile on her face.

Pen stopped short, her jaw dropping when she saw the rest of the group. I looked back at them, taking another moment to look over their costumes.

Prentiss was dressed as a sexy cop. Her black dress was short, tight, and cut way low to expose a lot of cleavage. A short, black tie was hanging around her neck, and she was wearing a black belt, policeman's cap, matching fingerless gloves, and knee-high hooker boots with buckles up the length. Hotch, on the other hand, was obviously her prisoner, wearing a black and white-striped jail outfit, complete with matching cap and prisoner number on his chest.

I smirked. "Where are the cuffs?"

"Still attached to the bed," he said without expression. "Where are yours?"

I burst out laughing as he grinned his half-smile at me, and then I clapped his shoulder in approval. "My man!"

Emily was busy talking with JJ, Penelope, Austin, and Reid, who'd come in from the living room at their arrival.

I then turned to look at Dave and couldn't contain my snicker. "A priest? Really?"

Dave raised an eyebrow and gave me a look. "Have you seen my woman?" He glanced over at JJ, who turned to grin at him. Looking back at me, then to Hotch and Reid, he continued, "I'd have worn a speedo if she'd asked me to."

The other men grimaced, and I groaned. "So not the image I wanted in my head, man," I said with a whine.

Dave just looked pointedly back at JJ and the other women.

I shrugged, silently admitting he had a point. JJ was dressed as a sexy Catholic school girl, complete with white, thigh-high tights topped off with black bows, and black Mary Jane shoes, and she had her hair up in pigtails. The red and black plaid dress was tight and ended in a skirt as short as it could possibly be without exposing more than she was willing to show.

The idea of the priest and naughty school girl was a bit cliché, really. Being that Rossi was Catholic himself and far from being celibate, and JJ seemed to be more prim and proper in her normal, everyday life, I supposed it was meant to be ironic and almost poking fun at themselves, rather than offensive.

Once everyone had looked everyone else over, Pen and I led them into the kitchen, where Dave and Hotch had the same reactions to the litter cake as Reid when he'd arrived.

"You let her do that?" Dave asked, visibly paling.

I laughed. "It made her happy," I said, shrugging. "Besides, it's not like it's really...well, what it looks like."

I put the bags on the counter and unloaded the soft drinks, cupcakes, plates, silverware, napkins, and other goodies the guys had brought with them for the party.

"The place looks great," Dave said, looking around. "Did you get the fire pit set up out back?"

"Yeah," I answered. "It's all ready to be lit once the party's in full swing and people are outside to keep an eye on it."

"Is there beer back there?" Hotch asked, looking at the foggy cauldron on the table.

I nodded. "Yeah, chilled and everything."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Dave, Reid, wanna join me outside for a beer? We can light the fire pit and hang out until more people get here."

"Sure," Dave agreed.

I watched them tell the ladies where they were going, and then they walked through the kitchen to the back door and out into the yard.

Pen came up and wrapped her arms around my waist, smiling up at me. "You wanna join them, handsome?"

Brushing my lips across her forehead, I shook my head. "Nope, I'm good, Baby Girl. I'll wait in here until all the guests have arrived. If you wanna hang out with the girls, I'll get the other cooler and fill it with ice for the sodas in here."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, sweet cheeks."

Moving quickly, she linked her arm through JJ's, motioned for Austin and Prentiss to follow, and then hustled out into the living room.

I took a moment to watch them go—the view was spectacular, after all—and then got to work with the last bit of prep before our guests began arriving.

~*~*~TaT~*~*~

**Garcia's POV**

"Damn," Em chuckled the minute we were settled in the living room. "Who knew Morgan would look so good as a gangster?"

"He does, doesn't he?" Grinning, I looked in the direction of the kitchen, where we could hear Derek moving around and getting the last things ready. "You all did well, too. They're all perfect." Pretending to buff my nails on my dress, I joked, "We look hot, too, my little chickadees."

Everyone laughed, and then JJ called out, "Hey, Morgan! C'mere!"

I looked at her, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

She didn't say more until Derek came into the room. "Get your camera. I wanna get a picture of the four of us before it gets crazy. We can have someone take a picture of all of us later."

Derek nodded and headed into the kitchen. We heard him banging around for a minute and then nothing until he walked back in, the other three men trailing behind him.

"The fire will be fine until they get back out there," he replied to our unanswered questions, "and we can set the camera on the mantel to take a group shot." He smiled. "I thought that might be easier than waiting until the house was crowded."

Everyone agreed, and we quickly formed a group in front of some of the Halloween decorations. Derek took a shot of me with JJ, Em, and Austin, and then JJ took one of the men together. After each couple took a few shots together, we set the camera down, adjusted it just right, and all gathered around for a few group pictures. The first was a simple "everyone say cheese" photo, and in the second, we all hammed it up Halloween-style for the camera.

Once finished, Hotch, Dave, and Reid went back outside, Derek went back to the kitchen, and the girls and I sat back down to talk more.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. The party was on!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
Morgan's POV**

The next four hours of our Halloween party were a huge hit with everyone. By the time everyone that had replied in the affirmative had arrived, the house and backyard were packed with people. Costumes ranged from the simple IRS Agent—a man dressed in a tacky, short-sleeved dress shirt, slacks, and heavy-framed glasses carrying a clipboard and calculator—to the crazy, including a psychotic clown, which had freaked Pen out for a bit.

A couple of hours into the party, we held a costume contest, letting everyone vote on a list of categories, including Best Overall, Scariest, Funniest, Sexiest, Most Original, Best Couple, and the one Dave ended up winning, Most Unlikely Costume of the night. Reid and Austin won for Best Couple, but I'd complained, calling it unfair.

~*~TaT~*~

_Pen and I started off the parade of couples showing off their costumes for the Best Couple contest. Everyone clapped and whistled, and I dipped my woman, proudly giving her a heated kiss before moving off to the side to let the next couple have the floor. We watched as Sonny and Cher, a butler and maid, Raggedy Ann and Andy, Fred and Wilma Flintstone, Jack Skellington and Sally from "The Nightmare Before Christmas," and a few others took their turns center stage. The last couple up was Reid, dragging a reluctant Austin behind him._

_Energetically, Reid launched into a few of his better magic tricks, quickly drawing Austin out of her shell. By the time he was on his third trick, the crowd was cheering._

"_That's not really fair," I groused to Pen, who was wrapped in my arms as we watched._

"_Oh hush," she chuckled, slapping my arm lightly. "Let my boy genius have his moment in the spotlight."_

_I grumbled, but kept watching._

_After a few more tricks, Reid finished with a flourish, and he and Austin took a deep bow before moving off to the side._

_When the voting was tabulated later, he and Austin had won by a landslide._

~*~TaT~*~

"Come on, D," Pen said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "The last of the guests are getting ready to leave."

I smiled down at her and let her lead me to the front door, where my buddy Ron and his wife were putting their coats on.

"Hey, man," I said, clapping him on the back. "Thanks for coming. We still on for a game next weekend?"

We bumped fists as he replied, "Yeah, I'm up for it. Just gimme a call later in the week."

"Will do," I said before turning to his wife. "Crystal, it was good to see you. Thanks for the cookies. They were great."

"I'm glad you liked them," she said with a smile. "The house looked great, guys, and Penelope, the food was delicious. You'll get me that recipe for the cake, right?"

Pen laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'll e-mail it tomorrow."

Ron and I clasped hands and gave each other in a manly hug, thumping each other on the back a couple of times before stepping back. Pen and Crystal hugged, I gave Crystal a quick kiss on the cheek, and then they walked out to their car, leaving us alone in the house with only the team still left.

I shut the door and pulled Pen into my arms. "Ready to join the group outside, baby?"

"Yup," she answered. "I hope Dave has kept the fire going, though." She visibly shivered. "That air coming in from the open door was cold."

"Don't worry," I murmured, running my nose up and down her jawline and nuzzling her neck. "I'll keep you plenty warm."

She giggled. "I have no doubts about that, Hot Stuff." Pulling back to kiss my cheek, she continued, "Come on, D; let's go join our friends. I think Dave and Reid were planning on ghost stories."

Arm in arm, we made our way through the kitchen and out the back door.

When we got outside, the group was gathered around the fire pit, where Dave had a nice, comfortable fire blazing. Hotch was sitting on one of the hay bales, and Emily was on a blanket in front of him, leaning back between his legs against his body and the hay. When we arrived, Emily was bitching to Hotch about the hay poking her, and we watched as he moved his legs enough that she was leaning more on him and less on the hay. Dave had JJ on his lap, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as they sat on one of the other bales of hay. Reid and Austin were snuggled together under a blanket on a third bale, leaving the fourth free for us.

I snagged two of the blankets sitting off to the side and moved us right in front of the free seat. I listened to the conversations going on around us as I used my foot to shove the hay back a few feet. I gave Pen one of the blankets and spread the thicker blanket out on the ground, giving us a makeshift bed. I'd shed my jacket hours before, so in my dress pants and shirt, I lay down on the blanket and motioned for Penelope to come down with me.

After pulling off her headband with the feather, Pen settled on her side in front of me, arranging her dress so it covered her before I pulled the extra blanket over us. I propped my head up on one arm, and Pen used my bicep as a pillow.

When all the conversations quieted, Dave said aloud, "Who's up for a ghost story?"

"I'd like to go first," Reid answered, raising his hand in acknowledgment.

When Dave motioned his agreement, Reid settled in further, adjusting Austin and the blanket so she was tucked more tightly against him.

"My favorite spooky story growing up was one I'm sure all of you have heard," he told us. "Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Tell-Tale Heart' is still one of my favorite short stories. I'd like to tell it to you tonight."

He paused for a minute, and when he began again, his voice was deeper, more controlled. Damn spooky, almost. "True!—nervous—very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses—not destroyed—not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily—how calmly I can tell you the whole story."

As we listened to him tell the spooky story of the murder of an old man and the murderer burying him under the floorboards, Pen got more and more tense. By the time the murderer finally heard the soft, thumping sound of the dead man's heart beating heavily under the floor, she had a death grip on the arm I'd wrapped around her, her nails biting into my skin.

When Reid finished, Dave made a pfffting sound, rolling his eyes. "You think that's a ghost story?" He huffed. "From my years in the FBI, I can tell you stories, _real_ stories, that would make that one sound like a fairytale bedtime story."

Pen buried her face in my chest and shook her head. "No," she mumbled loudly. "No way. No work talk here."

"I agree," Hotch chastised. "We work enough as it is. Don't drag it home with us."

Rossi looked indignant. "A good story is a good story, true or not, Hotch."

"I think we're all aware of the most famous case files, anyway," Em added, glancing around at the rest of us. "It's basic FBI knowledge."

"Oh, no," Dave disagreed, a wicked grin on his face. "This one's a doozy. Happened right here in the sixties. Never been solved."

Rossi was near crowing with delight; it was obvious he had our attention with those words.

Reid's brow furrowed in confusion. "What case is that?"

"The Interstate Killer," Rossi said with dramatic flair, glancing over at Hotch.

I raised a brow. "That was chalked up to urban legend."

Hotch shook his head. "No, just a very cold case," he said, looking back at Dave.

"First scene I heard about was at Martha's truck stop off of I-95—"

"The one with the great pancakes?" Pen asked, turning in my arms again to face the rest of the group.

"That one indeed, kitten," Rossi agreed with a smirk.

"Doesn't surprise me," Em quipped. "The decor hasn't changed since the sixties."

"But the pancakes _are_ good," JJ agreed, smiling at Pen.

Dave sighed and pulled JJ tighter against his chest. "Am I gonna be able to tell the story, or do you ladies wanna discuss pancakes and wall hangings?"

JJ shook her head. "I'm too full to talk pancakes right now." She smiled sweetly, but when she continued, her tone was sarcastic. "Proceed, dear."

Rossi smirked and then shrugged a little. "It was a cold October night, not much different than this, when the first scene happened. Back then, there were several rooms in the back of the truck stop—the restaurant up front, a game room, a room for truckers to sleep, and a shower room. The agents were called to the shower room."

I hummed the famous tune from _Deliverance_, making Hotch raise an eyebrow and Reid look at me like he wasn't sure what I was implying, but Emily surprised me and chuckled. It seemed like only Prentiss had gotten my joke.

"In the shower, there was an arm lying in the drain. Nothing else. Just an arm, severed at the shoulder joint," Dave continued, ignoring Emily and me. "It was the arm of a junkie; there were needle tracks everywhere."

"Poor person," Pen said softly.

I could feel the movement of her ribcage against me as my soft-hearted woman sighed. Only my baby would feel sorry for a junkie dead nearly fifty years.

"Every month for a year," Dave continued, "a different body part showed up at this same truck stop and another down the road." He squinted and shook his head. "Nothing else. Different body parts, different truck stops, same corridor of I-95, same shower rooms. Then poof!" he said, raising his hands. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Prentiss asked.

"Nothing," Hotch replied, "for five years."

"Anything linking the body parts?" I asked. I smirked when P looked over her shoulder at me with a raised eyebrow. It was a case. I felt the driven need to work it.

"Not a damned thing," Rossi said.

"And for five years, no one heard anything from him," JJ commented.

"Nope. Five years to the day in October, another body part was found in Martha's shower room."

Pen shuddered against me. "No matter how good the pancakes are, I am _never_ going back there!"

Ignoring her, Reid looked at Hotch and Dave. "Did they save any DNA?" he asked. "Perhaps if the samples aren't too degraded, we could run a mitochondrial DNA analysis and see if there's anything with victimology."

"Whoa, there," Austin said, shivering. "Speak English, honey."

Reid grinned sheepishly. "Sorry!"

"Anyway," Rossi continued archly. "It was an arm again. This time, the left one, I believe. Opposite from the first."

I started putting two and two together and grimaced. "You gotta be shitting me."

"I assure you," Hotch said, his face and voice deadpan, "he isn't."

"What?" Emily asked, looking up.

"Em, it's the other arm from the same person," JJ said, figuring it out, too.

"Oh, oh..." Pen moaned—and not pleasantly.

"Ugh, that's awful," Emily commented.

"Last body part was deposited in the mid-eighties," Rossi said. "Twenty years after the first one."

"Twenty. Fifty. Whatever. I'm not going back there for pancakes, either," JJ said, looking over at Penelope and smiling slightly.

"I wonder what he was doing with the bodies all that while?" Reid questioned, the scientist in him wanting the answer.

Austin groaned. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

Reid looked down at her. "Well, I can wager a guesstima—"

Austin had clapped her hand over his mouth. "Stop!"

JJ laughed and announced, "Next story!"

~*~*~TaT~*~*~

**Garcia's POV**

After listening to Rossi's gruesome tale, we were treated to two other stories, including a cute and funny one by Austin, about a ghost who couldn't remember what house she was supposed to haunt.

I was cuddling with my honey when I shivered. My dress was awfully short, and it was getting cold.

"Cold, baby?" he murmured near my ear.

"My nickname isn't Hot Stuff, D," I said. "I'm freezing."

He pulled the blanket up, covering us both, and snuggled closer. "Better?"

My bottom was flush against his groin. Even after our quick, but satisfying encounter, just being this close to Derek set my hormones on fire and my body on edge.

"Mmm," I whimpered, wiggling against him slightly.

Behind me, Derek moaned softly, pushing his hips forward a bit so I could feel his erection in the cleft of my ass. His hand ghosted over my knee, sliding ever-so-slowly up my thigh until he reached the bottom of my dress. When I moaned, he paused the movement of his hand and breathed, "Shhh, sweetness," before continuing the smooth slide up under my dress.

I couldn't contain the whimper as his lips found my neck, brushing soft kisses up the column of it until he reached the spot under my ear. When he nipped my skin gently and sucked it between his lips, I moaned. Loudly.

"And _that's_ our cue," Emily snickered from across the fire pit.

"Oh God," I laughed, my hands covering my face in embarrassment.

"Time to go, ladies and gentlemen," Hotch said from beside Em, and I looked up to see him smirking over at Derek and me.

After Derek helped me up, he gave me a soft kiss and said, "You ladies go on inside and put away the food. We'll stay out here and put out the fire and empty the ice before coming inside."

"Thanks, Morgan," JJ said, pulling me away from him with a grin.

Thirty minutes later, the food was all in the refrigerator, with some of the leftovers also split into three containers so the rest of the group could take some home. Goodbyes were exchanged, promises to come over and help us _un_decorate tomorrow given.

Finally, there was nothing but me, my love, and blessed silence.

"I'll lock up, baby," Derek murmured before pulling me against his chest and caressing my lips with his. "You go get comfortable, and I'll join you shortly."

Mutely, I nodded, pulling him down for one last kiss before moving off down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
Morgan's POV**

After quickly making sure all the doors and windows were locked and turning off all the lights, I almost jogged down the hall in my haste to get to the bedroom.

The quickie we'd had earlier in the evening hadn't done much to ease my libido. Watching my woman play host to all our friends, smiling and laughing—not to mention looking damn sexy in that outfit—had kept me as hard as a rock all evening. She'd been in her element and had looked confident and happy, which never failed to turn me on.

When I made it to the bedroom, the bathroom door was closed, and I could hear Penelope inside, brushing her teeth. I took off the ugly white tie I'd been wearing and tossed it over onto the dresser. Then I unbuttoned my shirt and pants, leaving them on for the moment, and sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking off my shoes. I'd just pulled off my last sock when the bathroom door opened.

My goddess stood in the doorway, red hair brushed out and hanging loose around her shoulders. She was wearing a teeny white nightie that flowed around her curves and cupped her full breasts. She also wore a headband with a halo attached, a pair of wings extended out from behind her back, and she had white stiletto sandals on her feet. The night light from the bathroom behind her gave her an almost ethereal appearance and made her look all that more sexy.

"Oh, baby," I said as I took in her devilishly angelic expression. "I walked from the living room into heaven. If I'd known angels looked like you, I'd have been a much better man."

She grinned and walked over to stand between my legs. "This is the costume I saved just for you," she murmured, shivering slightly as I brushed the back of my fingers across her cheek and down her neck, following the curve of her shoulder and down her arm to take her hand.

"Damn right," I growled. "This is no one's view but mine."

I gave a sharp tug to her hand, pulling her against me. Threading my free hand into her hair, I tilted her head toward me so I could brush my lips across hers. The kiss started off soft, but quickly evolved into something more. All the pent-up lust I'd been banking all night came exploding out, taking control of my body. My tongue coaxed itself between her lips, while my hand moved from hers around to her back and down to cup her ass. I couldn't get enough, and from the sounds coming from my woman, neither could she.

~*~*~TaT~*~*~

**Garcia's POV**

The minute Derek kissed me, I felt the little panties I was wearing dampen with my arousal. He'd looked so sexy in his gangster costume that I'd had a hard time keeping my hands to myself all night, and by the time our friends had finally left, I was ready to jump him. I'd kept myself in check and played it cool, but now... Now, all bets were off.

I pushed at his shirt, sliding my hands under the open panels. The warmth of his skin, so much warmer than mine, heated my palms as I pushed the fabric down his arms. His bare chest, broad shoulders, and sculpted abs were wonderful to look at, but I needed more. He still had his pants on, and I wanted to see him without his clothes being in the way. I needed to touch his skin, to feel his muscles under my hands as he touched me.

"Off," I commanded, tugging at the fabric of his slacks.

He helped me to my feet and then stood. With a sexy smirk and the raise of a single eyebrow, he asked, "Demanding little angel, aren't you?"

I returned his look the best I could. That seemed to say it all.

He began to slowly strip off his clothes—much too slowly for my taste—and as he stripped, I pulled off the wings and halo I'd bought to go with the new silky white babydoll I was wearing.

Once he'd tossed his shirt, pants, and boxers across the room, Derek grabbed my hand again and tugged me to him until he fell back on the bed, sitting on the edge once more with me straddling his thighs. He kissed me as his hands trailed softly up my legs, pushing up the babydoll as he went. I raised my arms and allowed him to pull it gently off over my head, and then he tossed it in the same direction as his clothes.

His eyes darkened as he looked down from my face to my chest. I was breathing heavily, my breasts moving with every breath, and he couldn't take his eyes from them. When he bent his head and nipped gently at the peak of one breast, I gave a surprised gasp. That quickly turned into a moan when he sucked the nipple into his mouth, laving the sting with his tongue.

Derek growled around my nipple when I began to move my hips, rubbing myself on his leg. The pressure of that muscular thigh on my clit was sending me spiraling out of control. I was sure he could feel the heat and wetness of my arousal right through my panties.

"God, Derek," I whimpered, holding onto his shoulders. I closed my eyes at the sensations coursing through me.

Derek moved one of his hands to my hip to help guide my movements on his leg. He kissed his way across my chest, nipping at the skin, until his lips closed around my other peaked nipple. With his free hand, he began to tweak the first, still damp from his mouth, rolling it between his thumb and finger, tugging and pinching gently.

Pulling back slightly, he looked up, and when I felt him move, I looked down to see him staring up at me with hooded eyes.

"Think you can come without me touching you where you need it most, Penelope?" he murmured huskily.

I nodded silently, shuddering violently when he bent his head and took my swollen nipple between his lips again, his tongue and teeth working together to bring me pleasure.

Using the hand on my hip, his long, thick fingers splayed across the top of my ass, he pressed me harder against his thigh. His teeth were making a light sawing motion across my nipple, sending sparks from my nipple directly to my clit. My fingers were digging into his shoulders, and I knew without looking that my nails—even as short as they were—were leaving marks.

I also knew neither of us cared.

"Come for me, baby," Derek growled around my nipple.

The sound of his voice and the vibrations from his growl on my skin were just the things to push me over the edge, and I came hard, crying out his name.

~*~*~TaT~*~*~

**Morgan's POV**

Pen's cry as she came on my thigh was my undoing. As soon as she had relaxed and slumped against me, I scooped her up into my arms, turned, and laid her in the middle of the bed. I moved down beside her and gathered her into my arms again, kissing her more softly, tenderly, than my hormones were screaming for me to.

I was a man, though, not a teenage boy. I controlled my hormones; my hormones did not control me. My girl had worked hard the last few weeks getting this party for us and our friends set up, and she deserved to be worshiped.

With one last kiss, I slid down the bed until I was on my knees at her feet. I picked one foot up, unbuckled the thin strap around her ankle, and tossed the shoe to the floor before kissing her inner ankle. My fingers worked in sure strokes, rubbing her arch for several minutes as Pen relaxed against the sheets and moaned softly. Gently placing her foot on the bed, I picked up the other and repeated my actions. When she was completely relaxed, I brushed my lips lightly across the inside of her knee and then set that leg on the bed, too, before lying down, her legs on either side of my shoulders.

I moved my way up her leg, brushing kisses lightly along her silky smooth skin, until I was hovering above the apex of her thighs. Glancing up, I realized her eyes, though half closed, were watching me intently, a fiery desire clearly shining out of the chocolate brown depths. I watched her watching me as I lowered my head. In one long stroke, I swiped my tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top and circled it around—but didn't touch—her clit, which was already peeking through her folds.

I heard her gasp and watched her eyes close, and I finally looked away from her face to the treasure in front of me. Pen was so wet already that she was dripping. I used two fingers to open her for me, and then I swiped my tongue through her folds again, gathering the moisture on my tongue. She was tart and delicious, like a green apple, and I moaned as I dove back for more.

For long moments, I used my tongue to trace her lips, going up around her clit and then back down to dip inside her opening. She was moving her hips, trying to thrust up and get more of my touch, and whimpering incoherently. I desperately wanted to feel her come, to taste it, to hear her let go completely, so concentrating on circling her clit, I slid two fingers inside her and began mimicking what I wanted to do with my dick. The motion was a constant reminder of my own aching; I wanted her so badly that I was afraid I was going to split right out of my skin.

When I pulled her hot clit into my mouth and ran my teeth over it once, I curled my fingers, hitting just the right spot to make her scream. She came hard around my fingers, and I swiped at the juices flowing out.

Before she could come down from her orgasm, I moved up her body and slid into her in one thrust. With one hand, I braced myself above her, and with the other, I caressed her skin, tracing circles over her side, sliding my hand up to cup her full breast and tweak the nipple softly. Her hands gripped my arms, my shoulders, and scraped down my back until she was cupping my ass, pulling me harder against her.

I was so primed that it didn't take me long until I was walking a knife's edge, staring over the edge into my orgasm. I kissed my way from her lips, down her jaw to her neck, swirling my tongue around the sensitive spot under her ear. Trailing my hand between our bodies, which were both slick with sweat, I finally reached the place we were joined. The moment I swept my finger over her clit, she cried out and bucked her hips, coming around my dick and squeezing me hard. As soon as she clenched around me, I lost it. Heat and tingles spread from my toes to my head, and I bucked hard, thrusting one last time as I spilled myself inside her.

We breathed heavily for several minutes, still joined intimately, until I could move. Finally pulling out, I collapsed beside her and pulled her into my arms.

"Love you, D," she murmured sleepily, burying her face in my neck.

I grabbed the blanket, which had fallen off the side of the bed, and covered us both before pressing a kiss to her forehead and whispering to my already sleeping woman, "Love you, too, baby. Happy Halloween."


End file.
